


Dreaming

by Littlegal19844



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegal19844/pseuds/Littlegal19844
Summary: Old poems I use to write





	Dreaming

Dreaming  
Written back in 2001

Why do people dream?  
Getting into a life  
That is not reality  
Only playing a different role

Daydreaming when life gets down  
Almost kinda like a drugs  
Getting you out for awhile  
But always making you go back

Only time to use it  
Is in a dpressed state  
Trying not to show it  
A life that you do not want

You may call me childish  
You can even bring me down  
But you can not enter my world  
Unless I unlock the door

Please R/R


End file.
